Schildi
Schildi (im Orig. Tank) ist eine Schildkröte und das Haustier von Rainbow Dash aus Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash. Persönliches Von der ersten Begegnung an wollte Schildi Rainbows Haustier sein, aber Rainbow Dash verspottete ihn und dachte nicht nur eine Sekunde daran, ihn zu nehmen. Doch als er sie rettete, änderte sich dies. Sie schloss ihn in ihr Herz und gab ihr Traumtier auf, da sie ihr Traumtier nun gefunden hatte. Da Rainbow Dash immer cool wirken will kuschelt sie immer dann mit Schildi, wenn keiner hinschaut. Ihn interessiert es nicht so und schleckt ihr einfach die Wange. Geschichte TV Staffel 2 In Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash verguckt sich Schildi sofort in Rainbow, als diese sich bei Fluttershy ein Lieblingstier aussuchen will. Da er aber nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach, ließ sie ihn links liegen. Doch ließ Schildi sich nicht beirren und nahm, mit Empfehlungen von Fluttershy, an Rainbows Wettbewerb, der ihr Lieblingstier ermitteln sollte, teil. Leider wurde er in jeder Disziplin letzter. Auch im Entscheidungslauf, einem Rennen durch die Schreckliche Schlucht, war er von Anfang an auf dem letzten Platz. Als Rainbows Flügel in der Schlucht, im Zuge einer von ihr ausgelösten Steinlawine, unter einem Felsen eingeklemmt wurde, kam Schildi ihr zu Hilfe. Er stemmte den Brocken weit genug hoch, sodass Rainbow freikam und trug sie zur Ziellinie. Dort wurde Schildi dann offiziell zu Rainbow Dashs Lieblingstier. Weil er der Einzige war, der die Regel, es mit Dash über die Ziellinie zu schaffen, einhielt. Um mit Rainbow fliegerisch mithalten zu können, bekam er eine maßgefertigte Flugausrüstung. Staffel 3 In Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere übergibt Rainbow Dash Schildi in Spikes Obhut, während sie geschäftlich im Kristall-Königreich ist. Doch da der Drache es nur auf die Juwelen, mit denen er bezahlt wird, abgesehen hat, stellt er ihn und alle anderen Tiere beim Schönheitsfleckenclub ab. Im Clubhaus wird Schildi mit Farbe bekleckert. Als Angel sich absetzt, um zu Fluttershy zu kommen, muss Schildi mit ins Kristallkönigreich, um ihn einzufangen. Auf dem Weg überfällt er mit den anderen Tieren Donut Joe. Bei der Rückkehr nach Ponyville schafft er es noch rechtzeitig unbemerkt aus dem Wagen, um so zu tun, als wollte er seine Besitzerin am Bahnhof begrüßen. Staffel 4 In Maud Pie ist er beim Willkommenspicknick für Pinkies Schwester Maud Pie (Pony). In Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 hilft Schildi Rainbow auf ihren Test vorzubereiten, indem er in einem Stück über die Geschichte der Wonderbolts einen Pegasus mimt. Staffel 5 In Abschied von Schildi freut sich Rainbow Dash schon auf den nahende Winter und all die Sachen die sie mit Tank zusammen machen wird. Weil es nämlich ihr erster gemeinsamer Winter wird. Da fällt ihr auf das Tank recht müde ist und bringt in zu Fluttershy. Sie stellt fest das ihm nichts fehlt, er bereitet sich nur auf seinen Winterschlaf vor. Doch den Gedanken Monate ohne Tank zu sein kann Rainbow nicht ertragen und zieht alle Register das zu verhindern. Schließlich dringt sie zusammen mit Tank in die Cloudsdale Wetterfabrik ein und sabotiert das Winterlabor. Dabei wird der schlaftrunkene Tank von einem Ventilator angesaugt. Rainbow kann ihn zwar in letzter Sekunde retten doch löst sie eine Kettenreaktion aus, durch die Ponyville zum Winterwunderland wird. Später hat sich Rainbow mit Tank in ihr Bett verkrochen als ihre Freundinnen sie besuchen. Mit ihrer Hilfe sieht Rainbow ein was das beste für Tank ist und bringt ihn zu einem lauschigen Plätzchen wo er sich eingräbt. Zum Abschied liest ihm Rainbow noch was vor. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? veranstalten die Mane 6 einen Haustier Pflegetag. An dem Rainbow Tank badet. Staffel 7 In Der Kuchen-Fall will Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash als Kuchenhasserin überführen und hat ihr extra einen Kuchen gebacken. Doch Rainbow, die Kuchen wirklich nicht mag, kann ihn über ein Geheimrohr heimlich an Tank schicken. Doch findet Pinkie es heraus worüber sich die Freunde verkrachen, aber sich auch wieder Vertragen. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes hilft Schildi Ponyville gegen die Albtraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In Haustiere rettet Schildi mit Owlowiscious, Angel und Winona vor einer Meute hypnotisierter Ponys. Später bringt er Opal zum Kriegsrat in Zecoras Hütte und trägt Angel zu Cassie, die alle hypnotisiert hat, damit das Häschen dem Kelpie einen trank verabreiche kann durch dem ihr die Singstimme versagen soll. Als alles ausgestanden ist zeigt Schildi Angel seine Anerkennung. In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen sie nicht da ist als ein Streit darüber entbrennt welches den nun das Wahrhaft erste Gebäude von Ponyville ist. Sweet Apple Acres oder Stinkin' Richs Laden wo heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Es kommt sogar zu einer offenen Kuchen-Kleider-Schlacht. Mit viel Mühe schafft es Twilight alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Dabei helfen Angel und Tank sich um die Haustier der Gäste zu kümmern. Schließlich werden es die Besten Ponyville-Tage aller Zeiten werden. Das mit der Plakette löst Twilight indem einfach beide eine kriegen eine für das erste Wohnhaus und eine für den Ort des ersten Geschäftes. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag erzählt Zecora von dem Tag als die Grummel in Ponyville auftauchten. Für Rainbow Dash fing er richtig gut an, den Heute erscheint "Daring Do und der Schatz der Sattle Madre". Also macht sich Rainbow mit Tank auf den Weg. Sie freut sich schon richtig auf die schöne Zeit als sie am Himmel gegen eine Ziegelmauer knallt aus Spezialwolken knallt. Dadurch wird sie sauer und der erste Grummel, ein kleines graues Wölkchen über ihrem Kopf, erscheint. Da sie nun unfreundlich zu dem Bauarbeiter Plumb Bob ist breiten sich die Grummel und damit de schlechte Laune über Ponyville aus. Unterdessen ist Rainbow weiter unterwegs und drängt Tank zur eile damit sie die ersten in der Schlange sein können. Dabei übersieht sie eine Abrisbirne und schmiert ab. Zufällig sind die anderen in der Nähe weil die Schlange vor dem Buchladen schon um den Block geht. Rainbow kann es nicht fassen das die anderen auf sie gewartet haben nun sie die letzten in der Schlange sind, womit ihre schlechte Lauen in den Keller fällt. Dumm nur das es eben Rainbows Idee war das sie warten sollten. Aber den Einspruch lehnt sie Ab und schon haben ihre Freundinnen ihre eigenen Grummel sogar Pinkie. Die Epidemie wird immer schlimmer, je schlechter die Laune der Ponys desto stärker werden die Grummel und können die Ponys leichter bei schlechter Laune halten. Zecora sieht wie sich die Grummel sich ausbreiten und rät Tank das Rainbow er ihr beim Warten Trost spenden soll. Da er aber etwas braucht um zu seinem Frauchen zu kommen, beschleunigt Zecora die Sache etwas. So stößt Tank mit Rainbow zusammen, die darauf explodiert und Tank anbrüllt. Der bricht auf den Schreck in Tränen aus. Bei den Anblick begreift Rainbow was sie getan hat. Ihre Schlechte Laune samt Grummel weicht schlagartig ihrem schlechtem Gewissen. Bei ihren Freundinnen verdrängt ihr Mitgefühl für Tank die Grummel. Rainbow entschuldigt sich bei Tank und trocknet seine Tränen mit Raritys Mähne. Jetzt fällt Rainbow auf das auch alle anderen Ponys schlecht drauf sind. Zecora reicht nur ein Blick um Rainbow den Grund in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie rät ihr sich auch bei den Ponys zu entschuldigen. Mit jeder Entschuldigung kehrt der Frohsin zu den Ponys zurück und die Grummel verschwinden. Jetzt wo alle wieder gut drauf sind findet auch jeder ein Daring Do Buch das zu ihm passt und hat noch einen Schönen Tag. Zecora rät noch dem Leser das auch wen es in einem brodelt, sollte man freundlich zu andern bleiben. Denn sonst wandert der Unmut von einem Zum anderen. Leider hat man Plumb Bob vergessen dem immer noch ein Grummel überm Kopf hängt. Aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. In Angels langer Tag soll Angel einen große Zahl Tiere hüten während sich Fluttershy um den Aufbau einer Zuflucht kümmert. Da er der Situation alleine nicht Herr werden kann holt sich Angel Hilfe von seinen Tierischen Freunden und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub. Die die Situation auch nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen. Da hat Angel eine Idee. Er teilt die Truppe und die Tiere in Drei Gruppen. Scootaloo, Winona und Tank kümmern sich darum das die Tiere Auslauf bekommen um sie müde zu machen. Apple Bloom, Owlowiscious, und Gummy bringen den Tiere Tricks bei um sie zu beschäftigen. Angel, Sweetie Belle und Opal geben den Tieren Zuneigung. Schnell kehrt ruhe in die Klinik ein. Da kommt Fluttershy mit Dr. Fauna zurück, die sich riesig freuen das es den Tieren so gut geht. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub stellt klar das Angel das ganze Lob verdient. Er wusste genau wie man mit den Tieren umgehen muss. Man muss sie einfach nur so behandel wie es Fluttershy jeden Tag Angel. Fluttershy wusste das sie sich auf ihn verlassen kann, darauf gibt es eine Umarmung. Da es schon spät ist will der Schönheitsfleckenklub nach hause, Auf dem Weg wollen sie die Haustiere Heimbringen. Mikro-Serie In Mikro-Serie Band 2 fällt durch einen Blitzschlag ein großer Ast auf Schildi. Er übersteht es schadlos, doch spornt dieser Vorfall Rainbow Dash zusätzlich an, die verantwortlichen Wolkenkobolde zu vertreiben. Auftritte Trivia *Als Rainbow Dash von ihren Vorstellungen gesprochen hat, versuchte Schildi sich anzupassen, z. B. als sie cool gesagt hat, setzte er sich eine Sonnenbrille auf. *Obwohl Schildi nicht schnell ist, hat Rainbow Dash ihn ziemlich gern. *Er hat einen Propeller, um zu fliegen. Allerdings hat er Schwierigkeiten bei der Steuerung, was sich im Laufe der Serie aber zu verbessern scheint. *Im Original tauft Rainbow Dash die Schildkröte auf den Namen „Tank“. Was für die deutsche Zielgruppe wohl als zu negativ angesehen wurde, da es sich um die englische Bezeichnung für Militärpanzer handelt. Galerie Navboxen en:Tank es:Tanque gl:Tank pl:Tank ru:Танк Kategorie:Haustier Kategorie:Tank